Help:Personal CSS and JS
---- Through personal CSS and JavaScript, you can change the way Fandom looks and behaves. Things like fonts, colours, and positions of page elements can be altered. However, it will only affect the way that you see Fandom when you're your account, and you have to make alterations to a few, specific user pages, as well as one . CSS To customise how the site looks for you using CSS, create and edit Special:MyPage/global.css on Community Central. This will apply the changes wherever you go on Fandom. If you want to apply personal CSS on just one community, visit ' ' on that community. You can even get more specific and apply your code to a single skin on a single community: for the default skin, and for other skins. JavaScript You must manually enable personal JS in your before you'll be able to see the effects of changing your personal JS. Please understand the implications of turning the feature on by reading all the notes below. The option can be found on the , under "Advanced display options". To customise how site looks for you using JS, create and edit Special:MyPage/global.js on Community Central. This will apply the changes wherever you go on Fandom. If you want to apply personal JS on just one community, visit ' ' on that community. You can even get more specific and apply your code to a single skin on a single community: for the default skin, and for other skins. ;Notes *Before enabling personal JS on your account for the first time, please double-check any existing personal JS you have and make sure you are happy with it. *JS errors can break basic functionality - be careful! (But there may be an easy way out!) *Please avoid including JS that you do not understand and don't import from sources that you do not fully trust or that are not secure. *Fandom cannot be held responsible for any issues that occur as a result from the use of personal JS. It is your responsibility to maintain your personal JS (and CSS). *Note that "personal JS" pages are currently considered to be: global.js, common.js, wikia.js, chat.js, and uncyclopedia.js. Additional notes *Personal CSS and JS pages are best edited in . *As noted on the , personal CSS and JS is an area in which you can make any tweaks you like (so long as they do not adversely affect any other users). *Only account owners can edit their own CSS and JS pages - other users on a community, including administrators, cannot edit another user's personal CSS and JS pages. You can also target specific communities in your global CSS and JS: *CSS: a wiki-specific class is available on the tag, based on the database name of a community. The format is: wiki-name. *JS: the wgDBName (database name) variable can be used to target a community. Troubleshooting If your view of Fandom gets weird, there's an easy way to test whether it's your personal code causing the problem. Just add ?useusercss=0 or ?useuserjs=0 to the end of your current URL. ?useusercss=0 temporarily removes all styles applied into your personal stylesheet(s), and ?useuserjs=0 temporarily removes all scripts applied into your personal JavaScript page(s). See also * . * for those delving further into the world of CSS and JS editing. * for all CSS and JS details. Further help and feedback __NOSHAREDHELP__Category:Help